


TWELVE [12] YEARS LATER.

by linnystan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, james potters fate, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnystan/pseuds/linnystan
Summary: Twelve [12] years and everything changed. Remus was told the truth? Or what was the new truth that had always been the truth. Going back to the place that haunts Sirius, where Sirius had been forced to stay by none other then Albus Dumbledore, remus and sirius talked and maybe all was well, At least for a few seconds in a bone crushing hug. Then reality sets in and maybe everything isn’t well but they’d be fine? Soon? Right?DONT EVEN THINK FOR A SECOND ABOUT UPLOADING THIS TO WATTPAD.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	TWELVE [12] YEARS LATER.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small one-shot I’ve had in my drafts nearly a month so I’m posting it before it gets deleted. Sorry if it’s bad! I haven’t reread this in a WHILE!  
> CW//mentions of dead people. Some swearing.

Remus honestly couldn't believe that Sirius was innocent he was told for 12 [twelve] years the love of his life was a murderer and then in a day he was told the real truth [or what was now the truth that had always been the truth but it was hidden away as if it wasn’t the truth and he was told that he had to believe it without question and he did want to believe it but he just couldn't believe it!]  
So, to Grimmauld place he went.

"Pads?"

"Moony?”  
“Moony!"

The next thing Remus knew was Sirius in his arms holding him so tight he could hardly breathe.  
"God Sirius, I need to breathe"  
"Oh, sorry moons, can I even call you that anymore we’ve wasted so much time and I can never forgive myself for it.”  
"I like you calling me moons it feels nice but I can't believe this, you being innocent I've been told for so long you did it then in a day that changes"  
"You thought I'd actually do that rem?" There go the puppy dog eyes, fuck that man.  
"Well how could I not it was everywhere, you didn't get a trial, I couldn't visit you, you come from a really fucking dark family, Regulus was a death eater so you being one as well didn't seem like such a stretch! I mean peter was supposed to be dead and then all of a sudden he's been a rat for 12 [twelve] hanging out with the Weasleys like how did, or does, that even work"  
"Rem it's okay I know this is hard I can't believe I'm even here but I love you. Remus I always have, always will"

Remus couldn't take it any longer and kissed Sirius. It was some-what a sweet kiss.  
When they finally pulled away, they both looked at each other realising this, what they had, it was the only good thing to come out of everything that happened to the marauders. Maybe Harry could be classes in that circle as well.

Peter was a death eater and James was dead, well and truly gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments about how you feel are appreciated! And Kudos are also nice to get! [I know the summary is kinda better then the fic 😭]


End file.
